


Bittersweet Kisses

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Jealousy, Multi, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bittersweet Kisses

Al listened from the hall as his cousin, Rose, recounted to his cousin, Molly, and his sister, Lily, the details of her first kiss. With Scorpius Malfoy. The softness of his hair, the warmth of his hand on her cheek. 

The girls giggled and Al knew Rose was likely blushing down to the roots of her bushy reddish-brown hair. 

Slowly backing away from the sitting room, Al turned and stormed upstairs to his bedroom. Angrily kicking the door closed, he threw himself onto the bed before gently touching his fingers to his lips, remembering Scorpius's soft lips upon his own.


End file.
